With the rapid development of the electronic age, a growing number of electronic devices are introduced to people's lives and works, bringing great convenience to people.
Users often execute multiple application programs on one electronic device simultaneously, and thus can make switches and calls between the multiple programs, enhancing the operation efficiency of the electronic devices. Relative to enabling multiple programs to be executed in one electronic device, enabling one program to be executed in multiple electronic devices relates to a more complex technology, and provides a new application scenario at the same time. For example, two display screens of two tablet computers are spliced into one display screen by using a slicing technology for the two tablet computers. Since the display screen becomes larger, a better visual effect can be achieved by a user when browsing a webpage or viewing a video on this display screen.
In order to splice the two electronic devices together for display of output content of an application program, so as to achieve executing the same program on the two electronic devices, a user needs to set the two electronic devices manually, so as to enable splicing two display screens of the two electronic devices into one display screen. For example, there is one solution as follows.
When it needs to display the same image collectively on two electronic devices, if the first electronic device is placed on the left side of the second electronic device, a user needs to continuously slide a finger or a stylus from a screen edge of the first electronic device to a screen of the second electronic device. Thus, the first electronic device will display the left half of the image, and the second electronic device will display the right half of the image, displaying two pictures, i.e., the left half and the right half of the image, on a spliced screen.
However, the inventors of the present application found at least the following technical problems as described above in the process of implementing the technical solutions of the embodiments of the present application.
When two electronic devices are placed together, for example, when a first electronic device is placed on the left side of a second electronic device, a user needs to continuously slide a finger or a stylus from a screen edge of the first electronic device to a screen of the second electronic device, to enable the two electronic devices to be spliced together for display of output content of an application program, so as to achieve executing the same program on the two electronic devices. Thus, there is a technical problem that when two electronic devices are placed together, they cannot be spliced together automatically for display of output content of an application program, so as to achieve executing the same program on the two electronic devices.